In general, with the increasing mobile communication users and the technological development of the mobile communication terminals, the mobile communication terminals have been added with a variety of multimedia functions, for instance, camera, moving picture display, game, etc., in addition to the simple communication function.
Further, as the multimedia functions are added, the display device of the mobile communication terminal has been developed from a light emitting diode (LED) to a liquid crystal display (LCD), and then equipped with a color. LCD from a monochrome LCD.
In addition, as the size of an LCD screen becomes larger, the secondary LCD screen can be operated without using the primary LCD screen to save the battery power and protect the LCD screen life in the normal situations.
This LCD screen is designed to display desired image information on the remaining outside portion other than a molding that forms a body of the mobile communication terminal.
In other words, the LCD screen is designed to help the users easily recognize and select the information while communicating with each other or while receiving or sending information from or to a given network host.
Thus, the body of the mobile communication terminal is normally assembled with the already colored or coated parts except the LCD screen. Therefore, it is difficult to express every user's personal interests and characteristics on the assembled body parts.
For this problem, the users normally attach a separate cover or a pouch to the body of the mobile communication terminal.
Thus, the users can partly express their disposition and personality using the differently designed materials with various colors. However, since the cover is separately attached on the terminal body, foreign matters such as dusts are easily deposited between the cover and the body.
As such, today there is a demand for the development of variously displaying the image information, for instance, moving pictures, photographs, etc., somewhere on their mobile communication terminals. Thus, every user can express personal interests and personalities on the other areas rather than the LCD screen.